I'm in Heaven when you kiss me
by Anime-Gurl411
Summary: We were to different people, so how did it turn out like this? Some one like you with someone like me. how did we come to be? song fiction. Lime.


First song fiction, don't be too harsh please. I was watching some anime AMV's on YouTube when I came across one to the song, "I'm in heaven (when you kiss me)". I got inspired and decided to wright my own.

* * *

RPOV

I don't know how it started really, we were just two people, two different people in two different clicks in school, but that didn't stop us, because now here I am, yearning for his lips as I sleep in our bed, watching you sleep.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me _

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

It all started on the school yard during lunch ten years ago, I was sitting with my group of friends the "losers" as some might put it. I looked over to him with his friends, the "popular", I could hear them laughing about something Keigo did, I know this because I could see him sulking in the corner holding his head. I looked through the group, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo, and some others. My eyes landed on Ichigo, his famous scowl in place. Keigo must have done something to him again. Even though I'm not around them, I know a lot about them, especially Ichigo. I know more than his friends do, like his mother's death, only his close friends know, like Tatsuki, chad Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and I think Keigo. As I was looking at him, he looked over to where I was and looked me in the eye. I could feel a blush make its way on my face as I look away and pretend to be involved in whatever Momo was talking about, something about Toshiro I think. I could still feel his chocolate eyes staring at me from across the yard, but I didn't look up, that would be embarrassing. I like watching him, it's like a game. Guessing what he will do next. Whenever we're in class I can never concentrate. We just happen to have EVERY class together and sit next to each other, him always on my left.

_You captured me with a stare_

_I'd follow you anywhere_

_You lead me into temptation_

_Condition me to enjoy_

_I'm like a kid with a toy_

_I'm losing my concentration_

Keigo said something to Tatsuki that got her pissed off, and now everyone but Ichigo chased after them to stop her from killing him. Momo was yelling at Rangiku to stop teasing her and give her back her blue bun piece, her black hair resting on her shoulders. Rangiku ran off with the head piece, Momo running after her, Toshiro, Renji, Hisagi, and Kira trailing after them, leaving me and Ichigo alone on the yard. Standing up, Ichigo walked over and sat down next to me on my left, just like in class. Ichigo placed his lunch down in front of him. I looked over to Ichigo out of the corner of my eye to see him looking back at me. Before I could do anything he asked "aren't you hungry?"

I looked up at him in surprize, why was he even bothering to talk to me, let alone sit next to me?

"No, I don't eat much." I said looking down at the ground, acting as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him reach over to his lunchbox and pull out a container of sorts. He opened it up, grabbed a tooth pick, and pierced it through something in the container, before pulling it out and placing it right in front of my mouth.

"Eat." he said to me. I looked up to see a chocolate covered strawberry. I looked over at his face to see him looking at me intently, a light blush on his face. I tuned my attention back to the strawberry and slowly pulled it off of the tooth pick and ate it, a light blush making its way on my face. Ichigo got another strawberry and brought it back to my face, I ate the strawberry. Before he could get another one, I grabbed the tooth pick and stabbed it through a strawberry, bringing it up to his face. "Your turn," I said. He chuckled before eating the strawberry. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his laugh; I have never heard it before.

_One kiss from you I'm on fire_

_Your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you take me higher_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss _

_Every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

We were like that for a while, sharing strawberries. When they were done we sat there, talking about random stuff, friends, family, we eventually got to the topic of hobbies. "What do you do on your spare time," he asked me. I didn't know how to reply. Playing violin and taking taekwondo and gymnastics was not considered cool, but what the heck, I might as well tell him.

"I play the violin and take taekwondo and gymnastics," I said.

"Really? That's so cool! So you're really flexible and stuff right?"

"Yeah. What do you do? On your spare time."

"I play the guitar and take karate"

"Really, how long?"

"I played guitar for four years and karate when I was four." He said to me. I never knew he took karate lessons; that's probably why he's so strong and muscular. "Favorite animal," He said. I didn't expect him to say that.

"Bunnies," I said. It sounds so childish.

"You," I asked.

"Tiger or lion I guess." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I was full out laughing as Ichigo gave me a bewildered look. I don't know why I started laughing, it wasn't really that funny.

"They're… both… orange… like your hair." I said so he wouldn't think I was laughing at his choice of animal. After I said that I saw a small smile make its way onto his face. A comfortable silence fell over us as we sat in silence.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

I looked up to his bright, spiky orange hair, it looks rough. I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair, it was really soft. When my hand made contact with his head he jumped, startled. "Your hair is really soft, it feels nice." I said, blushing slightly. He smiled at me before bringing his right hand up to my hair and running it through.

"Your hair is soft too, like silk." He said to me, his hand sliding through my hair effortlessly.

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

IPOV

I don't think I can hold back any longer, I have been sitting on the sidelines watching her for so long, and now I'm sitting here with her, my hand in her hair, I can't let this opportunity go. I remember being in the same middle school as her, she never had any friends; everyone was scared of her. They called her the ice princess. When she entered high school, she met the friends she has now. I never understood why everyone was scared of her, she's really beautiful. The way she walks is always grace full, so if dose gymnastics, it's obviously going to be graceful and beautiful.

_**I dream of you every night**_

_**Feels like I'm losing my mind**_

_**This feelings just getting stronger**_

_**My head is spinnin around**_

_**You play with me but I'm bound**_

_**I can't resist any longer**_

RPOV

By now I know I'm blushing mad, but I can't help it, we're so close together that I can feel his breath fanning over my face. Slowly his face starts moving closer to mine, his hand sliding out of my hair to cup my cheek, and my eyes widen in realization, he's going to kiss me. I have wanted this for a while now, to be kissed, to be kissed by Ichigo. We never even got this close together in my wildest dreams. I slowly let my eyes close as I felt his lips lightly brush against mine, before pressing firmly onto my lips. What I felt was indescribable, it was pure ecstasy. I let a small smile play on my lips before slowly starting to respond to his kiss. Ichigos hand slowly made its way over to mine, intertwining our fingers together. As we kissed he brought his hand down from my face to wrap it around my waist before pulling me onto his lap, straddling him. I wrapped my arm around his neck as I settled onto his lap.

_One kiss from you I'm on fire_

_Your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you take me higher_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss_

_Every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

The kiss was slow and sweet, like a first kiss should be. Tenderly, Ichigo started to rub little circles on the small of my back. He slowly pulled my bottom lip between his lips, sucking slowly. I let out a purr of pleasure as he started sucking and nipping on my lip, all of these sensations overwhelming me. I pulled away from his mouth to catch my breath, our lips ghosting over each other. "I like you, Rukia." He said to me after he caught his breath, his lips brushing over mine with every word. I gave him a warm smile.

"I like you too." I said before we leaned back in for another kiss.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I miss every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kiss_

IPOV

I can't believe I kissed her. But what surprize me more was when she kissed me back. I was so happy, if I died, I would die happy. When the kiss moved to something deeper, I was worried that I would scare her away. But she didn't show any signs of running away; I was glad, I kind of just grabbed her and put her on my lap. When she purred, I was close to losing it; I never thought I would have this kind of effect on her. When I said 'I like you' I mentally beat the shit out of myself. I have always like her, but I thought she liked Renji or Kaien. But when she said 'I like you' back, I was so happy. So I just settled for kissing her again. As we kissed I could feel myself getting aroused, lost in the feeling of our close proximity. I'm losing it, I need to get in a closed room with her or I will take her right here and now on the school yard. My family's gone for the week, so that should be a good place to go.

_**You know that I'm hypnotized**_

_**Each time I look in your eyes**_

_**You know I couldn't disguise**_

_**And I couldn't resist**_

_**Every time that we kiss**_

RPOV

When our lips made contact again, I kiss him with all the emotion I had bottled up inside. He pulled my bottom lip between his lips again, and after a while, he ran his tongue over my lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue wrap around my own. I mewled in pleasure as our tongues wrapped around each other, my gip tightening around his hand. It felt like I was floating, soaring through the skies like a bird. His hand slipped under my shirt and started rubbing at my sides, causing me to moan into his mouth.

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

Pulling away, Ichigo smiled down at me, giving me one last chaste kiss before standing up and placing me on the ground. He grabbed his lunch and we started walking into the school to the direction of the nurse's office. When we got their Ichigo walked up to . "Rukia isn't feeling well, so I'll bring her home," Ichigo said before dragging me out of the office and off of school grounds.

_Ooh its heaven when you kiss me _

_Heaven when you kiss me _

_You were sent to me from wonderland_

We got off of school grounds and walked the other direction of my house. "Ichigo, where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me down the street. Before I could register what happened, Ichigo had me pinned against a nearby wall. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, pressing me against the wall more. I groaned when his hands trailed down my sides to my ass, before lifting me up and pressing me into the wall, his tongue making his way into my mouth. As we were kissing I felt something hard rub against me. I gasped and pulled away to look at his face, his erection rubbing against me. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want too." He said to me, bringing one hand up to rub my cheek. I hesitated for only a moment before grinding my hips against his, slamming my lips onto his.

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Baby don't resist me_

_Take me with you back to wonderland_

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes_

_And I just can't resist_

_Every time that we kiss_

I remember waking up later that night naked in his arms. I smiled as I snuggled into his chest more. I felt him hug me tightly before turning onto his back, pulling me on top of him. "You're awake now huh," Ichigo said as he ran his fingers through my hair, his other hand rubbing the small of my back. Leaning up, I placed a chaste kiss on his jaw before lying back down, burying my face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Hey Rukia," Ichigo started, his hands came to a halt on my back. I looked up to him. What was he going to say? Was he going to say that we should forget about this? I don't think I could take the rejection. It surprized me when he said "do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"This, what just happened." He said, his eyes holding sadness in them. I smiled before leaning down to give him a light kiss on the lips.

"No."

"But what if you get pregnant? Will you regret it then?" He asked. If I'm not mistaken, those look like tears in his eyes.

"Will you?" I asked, my smile falling as I waited for a response.

"No," He said firmly. I smiled again before replying:

"Then how could I?" I asked, obviously a rhetorical question. He smiled like a crazy person before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you Ichigo." I said as I felt the tears fall from my eyes, he would stay with me if I was pregnant, even at such a young age, I wouldn't burden him with a child.

"I love you too." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug. This is the happiest moment of my life. I will never be this happy ever again.

A few years later I was mistaken when he proposed to me.

_You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes_

_And I just can't resist_

_Every time that we kiss_

* * *

Omg. This was fun to make. I made it in a few hours. If you have any other songs in mind, please tell me. Please read and review.


End file.
